Unwell
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Starts up where 11 18's ep left off.
1. Prologue

Title: "Unwell" Author: Cindy (Angelic Devil 7985) Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all stemming off the brilliance of the WB!  
  
Scene 1: Haley's Room  
  
Haley slowly closed the door to her room. It was just him and her now, in her house alone. She turned to face Nathan. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She brought her hand up to his cheek.  
  
"I just want to be with you Haley. To hold you, to know everything will be alright as long as I have you in my arms."  
  
Haley's heart melted. In this moment, this instant he had her heart.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes for a moment before smiling and crawling to the top of her bed. She unfolded the covers and beckoned him toward her.  
  
Nathan's face lit up. He slipped off his jacket and his shoes and laid down on Haley's bed facing her.  
  
Haley climbed into her bed and molded herself against him. Nathan pulled the covers up around them before wrapping his arms around Haley, enjoying the feel of her body against his. Nathan breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. Around her, things seemed so clear and right. He needed her in his life in every way possible.  
  
Haley closed her eyes. She brought her one hand to rest on top of his, which was draped across her. This was a moment she wanted to remember for a long time to come. Earlier today they had argued and Haley had thought that was it. Nathan had realized this wasn't for him, and Haley made herself believe this wasn't what she wanted either.  
  
But then as she watched him out there on the court, scoring basket after basket and then watching him collapse right there on the court. She had met his eyes just seconds before he fell. Her mind raced. The paramedics were rushed to the school and Nathan was rushed to the hospital. She thought she might lose him and in that instant she let herself reveal all the things she really felt and wanted to say to him.  
  
And then he appeared here, in her doorway looking for her.  
  
She could do nothing but comfort him. His eyes reflected the pain and confliction he felt. The admission that his dad and the team being too much pressure than he could handle. Haley sighed. She once wanted to hate him. Then she wanted to like him. And now.well she didn't want to get into that right now.  
  
Nathan kissed the back of Haley's head and nuzzled himself against her. After moments of serene silence, Nathan drifted off to sleep, as did Haley. 


	2. Choices

~ * ~ ^ ~ * ~ Meanwhile ~ * ~ ^ ~ * ~  
  
Lucas stood there. At this moment he sensed he was supposed to choose, but who to choose? He had already taken many, many chances on Peyton and she had made it quite clear then that all she wanted was some fun. And now, here she is saying she wants everything he's wanted. And she wants it with him. And then you have Brooke. She finally let someone in. Lucas didn't want to hurt her. She had made it clear from the beginning that she liked Lucas. And he started to have some feeling towards her.  
  
'How do I choose without hurting someone?' Lucas asked his conscience.  
  
He took his eyes off Peyton and looked at Brooke who wouldn't look at him.  
  
At that moment Peyton swung open the door and slammed it behind her as she retreated to her car. She sped out of the driveway and blasted her music.  
  
Lucas stood staring at the door. 'Do I go after her?' he wondered silently.  
  
In the meantime, Brooke had went back to his room and gotten her things, and brushed past him as she headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going now?" Lucas asked.  
  
Brooke turned around. Lucas couldn't read the blank expression on her face. "I'm pretty sure you decided. And I'm sure it wasn't me," she stated, keeping her voice even. "Go, you better go after her before she changes her mind. You know how uncertain Peyton is."  
  
Luke tilted his head a little to the side and contemplated what Brooke had said. Brooke just shook her head and reached for the doorknob. Lucas came up behind her and used his hand to close the door when she tried to open it. Brooke turned around, her back against the door, but looked at the floor. She wanted to get out of the before whatever was left of her strong, hard reserve dissipated.  
  
Lucas tilted Brooke's head so her eyes met his. For a minute there they almost looked like they were glassy. Brooke was right. Why should he drop what might be a good thing because she came to her senses? And how long would this revelation last?  
  
"Brooke," Lucas started.  
  
"No Luke, if this is some way to explain why you're choosing her over me just save it. I really don't want to hear it. So do us both a favor and -," Brooke ranted, being interrupted by Luke pressing his mouth hard against hers.  
  
He had made his choice. 


	3. Things Revealed

Peyton left Lucas' house fast. She was the idiot. She told Luke that they were just friends. It was her fault. She didn't know whether to be furious at Brooke or be happy for her. Peyton realized she did tell Brooke time and time again that she wasn't interested in Lucas or she didn't like him anymore. Peyton sighed. She hit her steering wheel in frustration. She wasn't sure where she was headed. Haley wasn't an option. She was probably at the hospital with Nathan. Her best friend was at her crush's house. That left Peyton all alone. Peyton drove until she pulled up outside of a diner, just outside of town. She didn't want to see anyone.  
  
Peyton walked into the diner and the waitress seated her right away. It was very slow, after all it was about ten or so at night. She glanced at the menu. A coke and a brownie sundae; she could use a little indulging in the sweets to perk up her night. She heard a baby cry and she looked around to find the source of it. She narrowed her eyes on a Raven's jacket. Peyton put her menu down and walked over to see who this was.  
  
Jake.  
  
Her draw dropped. Jake with a...baby?  
  
"Long way from home aren't you?" Peyton asked.  
  
Jake knew that voice. He didn't even have to turn his head. He'd been found out. "I could say the same to you Ms. Sawyer." Jake looked around and it didn't look like she was with anyone. "All alone?"  
  
Peyton shrugged. "It's been one of those days."  
  
Jake debated with himself on whether or not to invite her to join him...them. "Care to join us?"  
  
Peyton sat down across from Jake leaving this adorable baby girl in between them. "Is she...yours?" Peyton asked, being a little forward.  
  
Jake sighed. He knew that it was coming. "Yeah she is. This is Alyssa Marie Jigilsky," he introduced her for the first time to someone from Tree Hill.  
  
Peyton smiled at him. "That's a sweet name."  
  
"Can I take your order?" the waitress interrupted.  
  
Jake nodded for Peyton to go first. "A coke and a brownie sundae please," Peyton ordered.  
  
"The same."  
  
"Coming right up," the waitress said, and disappeared from the table.  
  
"So," Jake said, trying to break the very uncomfortable silence they had fallen into.  
  
"So she's your secret?" Peyton asked pointedly.  
  
Jake nodded. "And I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."  
  
"Secret's safe with me. I think I'm gonna start collecting them," she joked. "I have quite a few of my own."  
  
Jake laughed. It felt nice to laugh. For someone to know the secret that has been his burden. But he knew Peyton had more questions. Her eyes would leave Jake's every so often to watch Lyssa.  
  
"Where's her mom?" 


	4. Morning

During the night Haley had turned herself around, to wake up face to face with Nathan. Her body fit perfectly with his. Here was Nathan Scott, laying in her bed with her, smiling at her. She had to admit. He wasn't so bad to wake up and see first thing in the morning.  
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Nathan grinned.  
  
Haley took a deep breath and smiled. "Morning Prince *Charming*. Do you ever turn the charm off?" Hale asked jokingly. Whether it was first thing in the morning or periodically over the day, Nathan Scott was always a charmer.  
  
Nathan leaned in and kissed her, and stayed there forehead to forehead with her. Haley detangled herself from Nathan. As much as she'd love to stay here forever, there were things to do. Like call Deb. Haley sat up, turned back to Nathan. "Come on, get up," she instructed. Haley was starting to get up off the bed when Nathan grabbed her and pulled her back to him. Haley started laughing. "Is that a no?"  
  
"Why can't we just stay like this?" Nathan asked, completely serious. "I don't want to go home Haley. I want to stay here with you, forever."  
  
Haley laid a hand on his chest, and one on his cheek. "You can't keep running from it Nathan. You have to face it sooner or later. Besides your mom is probably worried sick."  
  
"Yeah sure," he said. "Not worried enough to come and be with her son in the hospital."  
  
Then she realized it. He had left before Deb had even gotten there. Now Haley knew she must really be worried. Haley wondered if Deb even knew if Nathan was here. "Nathan, she didn't know. I ran half way to the hospital and then realized your *mom* was stuck at Karen's. I wanted your mom to be there with you so I finished up her shift for her. She didn't even know you collapsed. Dan never called."  
  
It was suddenly clear to Nathan. Now he was angry with himself for being angry at his mom. He should be angry with his dad. Lucas was the lucky one. Sure he may not have grown up with a father but he grew up with Keith. And that was close enough; while Nathan got stuck with *Dan*. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but Nathan envied Lucas' relationship with Karen and with Keith. Nathan would give up his life of money and wealth to have someone like Keith in his life.  
  
"Keith called me after he called Dan," Haley said breaking Nathan from his thoughts. "He told me you were going to be ok."  
  
Nathan wanted to laugh. Sure he was now ok physically. But he wasn't sure if he'd ever be ok. He felt so incomplete, so lost, and alone most of the time. He had Haley now. And he was thankful for that, but Nathan couldn't help but wonder how much longer until I mess this relationship up? 


	5. Consequences

Lucas kissed Brooke hungrily. Being near her, especially kissing her, evoked desire, passion, wanting. And they escalated these feelings, multiplying them by at least ten. Lucas counted remember wanting someone or something as bad as he wanted Brooke right now.  
  
Lucas moved from her lips to her cheek to her neck.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke breathed.  
  
Lucas leaned his forehead against hers, out of breath. Their eyes seemed to convey their unspoken words. Lucas led Brook over to the couch. Lucas laid Brooke down on the couch and positioned himself above her. He pulled of his hoodie that she was wearing and tossed it across the room. Underneath the sweatshirt was a baby blue tank top that revealed her stomach. Lucas began kissing Brooke again; their lips crashing together. Lucas' hands moved underneath her tank top and she made no move to stop him.  
  
The door opened and slammed shut causing Lucas and Brooke to spring apart from one another.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Keith's voice echoed through the house.  
  
Lucas mouth opened but no words came out. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You home now," Keith ordered Brooke.  
  
"Keith," Luke tried to protest.  
  
"Shut it Luke."  
  
Brooke grabbed her things from by the door and her keys off the counter. Call me, she mouthed at the door and made a kissy face and walked out the door to find her car that was parked down and around the corner.  
  
Keith had waited until Brooke left. "So are you drunk this time? Luke! I thought I could trust you but it looks like I can't trust you with anything anymore."  
  
"That's not fair Keith."  
  
"Oh isn't it?" Keith asked. "First of all, you're grounded. Second, my guess is she's the one who coerced you into that tattoo and kept you out all night."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes at him. "The way I see it is, I wasn't out until god knows when. I was home all night."  
  
"Yeah home ALONE with a GIRL!" Keith said, accentuating those two words. Keith just looked at Lucas with the utmost disappointment. "Just go Lucas. To your room. No phone, and no going out. School then home and that's it. Starting now."  
  
Luke turned around and walked to his room and muttered whatever on his way to his room. He shut the door and locked it. 


End file.
